The present invention relates generally to an automotive remote start ignition assembly and method and more specifically to an automotive remote start ignition assembly and method including confirmation algorithm.
Present automotive design goals are presently driven by a combination of customer convenience and safety. These design motivations have resulted in a vast array of automotive developments that have permanently altered the landscape of customer expectations in the automotive field. Despite the large number of developments that have arisen, it is recognized that often after conception, development, and implementation many of these developments can remain substantially unchanged in their configurations. Often, however, these developments can merit revisitation in order to fully evaluate their operation as well as to open the door for further improvement. Such is the case regarding automotive remote start ignition assemblies.
Automotive remote start ignition assemblies have been in existence for some time. Their basic principles operate by way of a remote transmitter that signals a receiver within the automobile that triggers the start of the automotive engine. They are utilized by consumers such that the automobile engine may be started from a remote location from the vehicle. This allows a consumer to start the engine from the comfortable confines of the home or office. In cold climates this allows the vehicle interior to be warmed to a comfortable temperatures prior to entry. In warm climates it allows the vehicle air conditioning system to lower the internal temperature prior to entry. Thus the remote start provides a valuable convenience to customers.
As with many existing convenience driven automotive systems, however, present remote start mechanisms often leave considerable room for improvement. One significant arena for improvement stems from the nature of the remote transmission signals. Although designed to be operated from the comfort of a remote location, the remote transmitter may not always reach the vehicle start system and therefore may fail to engage the remote start procedures within the vehicle. This may arise from an excessive transmission distance, transmission impeding structures, diminished transmission strength, or a variety of other factors. These factors can be intermittent and varying depending on the location of the operator and the condition of the transmitter. The resulting effect is that the operator can be unaware if upon operation of the transmitter the connection to the vehicle receiver has been made and the desired start operations have been implemented. This can result in a failure of the remote start operations. In order to compensate for this possibility, consumers often only operate the remote start where visual line of sight confirmation can be utilized. This impacts the value and utility of existing remote start systems.
Additional areas of improvement arise out of unintentional implementation of existing remote start assemblies. The convenience of many remote transmitter profiles can lead to their placement in pockets or handbags wherein their transmission features may be implemented through contact with surrounding objects. This may lead to an undesired concern on the part of the owner as to the placement or storage of the remote transmitter. Adult limited operation may also lead owners to place restrictive control over such transmitters. The nature of convenience features, such as remote start transmitters, dictates that such objects should optimally be easily stored and transported in a wide variety of environments without distracting the operator with such concerns.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have an automotive remote start assembly that provided confirmation to the operator of successful activation without the necessity of line-of-sight vehicle confirmation. It would further be highly desirable to have an automotive remote start assembly that increased customer confidence in regards to unintentional operation.